


找灵魂的车番外

by KKK13



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKK13/pseuds/KKK13





	找灵魂的车番外

找灵魂的路它有点苦……番外【对我的番外基本都是肉，顶风开车的那一种......】

 

……Fuck。

Tony一个人站在不知名的外星球上，眼前是影影绰绰的一看就是那种很有问题的黑树林，身后是一望无际的平原，总结一下就是方圆百里应该都没有人烟。他和Thor最近热衷于游历宇宙，该说是他们在一起后太太平了都没有了警惕心还是没想到那个长得很有趣的外星小姑娘竟然是个随手开个洞就能把人从这头丢到那头的类似于胡子兄弟的能力者呢……

好吧，怪他，为什么要嘴欠去撩人家小姑娘，还说什么真想知道你这么独特的样子长大该是什么样，结果人家露齿一笑，说话声音苍老的都能当他奶奶了，并且表示要给他一个教训，走在前面的Thor甚至来不及反应，因为共享了神力都是大摇大摆地走在各个星球也没有防备的Tony现在就懵逼的被扔到了这里，那个小姑娘还对着他撒了一把不知道是什么东西的粉末。

……地球外的世界是真的危险。

Tony索性原地坐下，反正这里前后左右看起来都很不安全，他还是不要冒险了，安分点等人来接吧。

Thor找过来的时候就看到Tony已经半闭着眼打起了瞌睡，不禁觉得好气又好笑，他赶路赶得汗流浃背，当事人倒是悠哉的很，看来他们最近是太闲了。

把人拍醒，两个人并肩往回走，Tony张望了一下沿路的景色，发现这里是真的空旷，两人边走边闲聊。

“那个小女孩呢？”

“吾爱，正确来说那是个魅族，她们这一族的年纪是倒着长的，所以你看着她会觉得很不协调。”

“……宇宙真是奇妙，哦我在说什么呢，我现在可是每天都会跟一棵树讲话的人。”

Thor无奈，“你这么类比的话Groot知道会伤心的，魅族的名声可不怎么好。”

“哦？具体指哪方面？”

还在扯皮的Tony突然双腿一软，Thor连忙伸出一只手臂揽住他，两个人一起半跪在了地上。

“我觉得不用你告诉我了，我好像知道是哪方面了。”

Tony气喘吁吁，整个人的力量好像在一瞬间被突然抽走，Gosh，那一把粉末是催情粉或者春药吗？他的耳边不住地嗡嗡作响，热气轰鸣上脸颊，余下的只有沉的抬不起来的腰和双手还有点知觉，并且毫不怀疑如果Thor这个时候把支撑他的力量收回，他就只能瘫倒在地上任人鱼肉，从来没感受过的由内而外的燥热像是要把他烧化了，括约肌不受自主的开始收缩。

可偏偏Thor身上是冷的，Tony靠近他就觉得很舒服，被他半拥在怀里很舒服，相接的双手合在一起很舒服，他的手转而去安抚自己的背也很舒服。Tony是处于真正的冰火两重天了，他双眼一片重影俱是迷茫，瞳孔能够聚焦的只有Thor的脸庞和他不断张合的嘴巴，耗费老大精神集中注意力才听到Thor在说什么忍一忍，他背他到船上去解决之类的话。

“Stop！”他费力地抬起酸软的不像话的手臂打断Thor，“忍什么啊，这个样子被小贱箭看到这辈子都完了，赶紧回树林那边就地解决。”

本来就是怕爱人不肯接受野战才决定回船的Thor果断掉头，改背为抱，一只手托在Tony屁股底下一发力，感觉到Tony配合的抱过他的脖子，双腿也紧跟着分开缠在了他的腰上，他满意一笑，另一只手直接催动stormbreaker，径直朝着树林飞去。

刚一落地Tony就不行了，他真得感谢现在幽暗的环境和附近遮天蔽日的大树，前者让Thor看不清他现在意乱情迷巴不得脱了裤子马上开干的样子，后者让他终于能有个依靠，不用跟无尾熊一样抱着Thor不放了，但是很快，Tony绝望的发现这根本一点都不管用，他现在一离Thor远一点就像是在火里烧一样，喉咙都干渴的不行，只能继续扑到Thor身上，一边扒一边还喊热，嘴唇迫切的怼到另一双嘴唇上，舌头伸进去汲取甜蜜的汁液。

Thor被他带的兴起，从在一起到现在两个人做的次数只多不少，他的手熟练的摸到Tony衣服里，先用蛮力揉搓了一下柔韧的腰部，接着就直奔主题，精准的找到了胸前的那两点不停捻磨，间或画着圈拧动。

Tony还倒过来嫌他不够用力，不满的分开紧黏着的唇舌，低下头用自己发烫的脸颊撒娇似的蹭Thor的脖颈，动不动还轻咬一口，鼻尖因为刚刚的湿吻透不过气来已经通红，喉间传来像小狗般低低呜咽的泣音，时不时催促着快一点，重一点，用力一点，语无伦次，情动至极。

Thor当然不能让他失望，他脱下自己的衣服铺在地上，扶着已经站不稳的Tony慢慢躺下去，他们两个以往的性生活太过和谐，Tony基本上一被他压倒就呈现出一种被干服了的柔顺姿态，这无疑极大地取悦了Thor，他也等不及再慢条斯理，手上一用劲就把Tony的衣服撕了开来，处理了上衣还不够，一口含住Tony乳头的同时，手再探下去一解一松，这下，Tony可算是赤条条的躺在他身下了。

这还不够，他的双手游移在身下人身上四处点火，各个重点部分都充分照顾到，两个人像是从水里捞出来的一样，天气本来就热，可再热也比不上他们的情热，回过神来，Tony已经自己把双腿抱在了胸前，两腿张开，肆无忌惮的向爱人展示着腿间难耐的小穴，勾的Thor只想立刻插进去，血气翻涌，下身胀的发痛，可是不行，神明的尺寸太过粗大，而男人的后面本来就不是天生适合接纳的地方，他必须先好好扩张属于他的小嘴才行。

Thor恨恨的揉捏了两把Tony的屁股，手指在穴口轻轻按压，竟然一下就被贪吃的小穴吞了进去还有余裕，他索性低下身子埋头进去，吐息间的热气直接打在Tony敏感的穴口上，像是知道即将要来的是什么，Tony期待的腰都微微颤抖了，险些扶不住自己，下一秒，他就感觉到Thor吻在了自己下面的那张嘴上，手指并拢起来在自己的穴里抽插捣弄，抵着外围的敏感点又挖又挠，舌头也不甘示弱的伸了进去，舒服的Tony晃着屁股极力迎合，只嫌不够，巴不得最粗的那一根现在就进去把自己的屁股插得满满当当。

他俩本来于情爱上就极为合拍，日常都是怎么舒服怎么来，眼下四外无人的环境更助长了兴致，没了在幽闭飞船上的种种顾虑，Tony比以往上床时叫的更大声了，他本就不吝啬于对爱人技巧的赞美，现在中了药更是神志不清般，脸上明晃晃的就写着欠干，嘴里不停歇的吐露着爱语，“Fuck……Thor……你怎么就那么会舔……舒服……不够……”

叫着叫着却愈发不满足了起来，Tony勉力支撑起上半身，把还在埋头舔穴的Thor拉起来，被情欲烧红的眼睛直视着他，这节骨眼了，眸中却还暗藏一丝挑逗，“可以了……插我吧……”

Tony边说边把手伸下去，握住了那根等等会搅得自己里面汁水横流的粗大肉棒，弯腰亲在了它的顶端，舌头伸出来在马眼上打转，双眼吊起来十足的勾引，“快让你的‘小兄弟’进来……帮我泄泄火……”

Thor真恨不得死在他身上，他急急地喘着粗气，一把把Tony拉起来抱到大腿上，分开他的双腿让他半跪着无法借力，手头一松，面对着面直直的干到了他的穴里，这个姿势让肉棒进的极深，小穴因为重力的关系，更像被直接破开一样，又痛又爽，尽管Tony已经尽量放松了，可还是会有种被硬生生顶开干坏的感觉。Thor体贴的没有一插进去就开始动作，等Tony终于做足了心理准备，小穴也开始一波一波的夹着他的肉棒时，他才像是终于忍不住的抽插了起来。

“OH……慢点……用力……再重一点……”

Thor故意整根抽出再用力全根插入，每一下都干到Tony最深的那一点，再用肉棒抵住厮磨，在这样的干法下，Tony很快就溃不成军，他颤抖着手抱住Thor的脖子，嘴上说着受不住了，下身却不断的抬起落下，尽全力配合着Thor的顶弄，稍微离得远一点还不乐意了，一偏头咬在正专心干着自己的人最敏感的喉结上又吸又舔，激的Thor从喉咙里发出愉悦至极的低吼，没了理智，下身完全凭本能疯狂挺动，雄伟的性器上怒张的青筋压迫性十足的按摩着甬道，双手掰开身上人的屁股，各执一半臀肉揉搓掰扯。

“OH……Fuck……再大力点弄我……不行了……哈啊……受不了了……”

粗大的肉棒不停的进出干化了Tony，他腰一软，失了力气再不能迎合，整个坐在了Thor的身上，索性让他把自己全面占领，由着Thor的两个囊袋直接拍打上他软嫩的臀尖，把那一部分嫩肉操的透出一股淫靡的绯红。

“Thor……哈啊……你真棒……我夹的你爽吗……再用力……好舒服……”

Thor下身狠命捣干的同时还不忘回应他，“吾爱……你永远无法想象你里面……多湿多软……我有多喜欢……”

两个人抱在一起抵死缠绵，彼此之间放浪的挑逗鼓励，无尽的快感成为全身的主宰，Tony都不知道自己什么时候射了，性器颓软的垂了下来，被他高潮时紧缩不已的后穴吸得直往里去的Thor也不再忍耐，一个深顶之后精关一松，热烫的精液喷射在肠壁上的感觉浇的Tony又是一阵舒爽的喟叹，抱着Thor的头不放，享受着高潮的余韵。

再过了一会，四周的雾气似乎散了，连带着光照也明亮了不少，Tony松开手，看着把自己拥在怀里的神明，偏头细细地跟他交换甜腻的亲吻，只觉得每时每刻都会多爱他一点，并且自信他永远会爱自己更多一点。

“回去吗？”

“你背我，腰酸了。”

“不怕被小贱箭笑了？”

“你嘴巴里它还是只兔子呢，怕什么。”

“好~”

Thor背起Tony往回走去，像背着他的全世界一样。


End file.
